1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dot sight having power saving functions and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a dot sight having power saving functions, which can improve battery utilization efficiency, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Characteristics of rifles depend on how rapidly the rifle can fire an aimed shot (speed) and how accurately the aimed shot hits the target (accuracy), and are directly related to aiming of the rifle. In general, the aiming of the rifle is achieved by aligning lines of a rear sight and a front sight. The aiming achieved by aligning the lines of the front sight, which is disposed at an end of a gun barrel, and the rear sight, which is disposed on a top of a main body of a gun, enables accurate firing according to skill of a user who uses the gun. However, even minor vibration or shaking makes it difficult to align the line of sight, and aligning the line of sight is unfavorable for rapid aiming which is required at a short distance or in an emergent situation. That is, such an aiming and firing method requires complicated processes such as finding and identifying a target, aligning a line of sight, and aiming, and also requires much time. Also, the front sight and the rear sight are very small and thus may respond to minor vibration very sensitively when the user aligns the line of sight. Also, if a shooter is too meticulous in aligning the line of sight, the shooter's eye focuses on the front sight and the rear sight rather than the target or front situation and thus the shooter's view field becomes narrow.
An optical sight has been suggested for the purpose of solving the difficulty in aligning the line of sight and improving accuracy. However, since the optical sight uses a telephoto lens, it may respond to minor vibration sensitively if a magnification increases. Therefore, it is impossible to achieve rapid aiming.
In order to solve the above problems, the optical sight employs a no-magnification (low magnification) lens, or a dot sight, which removes a complicated line of sight and simply uses an aiming dot, has been suggested.
The optical dot sight is characterized by a simple structure and a rapid aiming ability, and is useful when it is used in an emergent situation or at a short distance, which requires a rapid reaction. That is, much time is not required to align the line of sight and aiming is achieved simply by moving a light dot to a target rapidly. Also, a view field can be efficiently guaranteed. Therefore, the time required to aim can be reduced and things that obstruct the view field and checking of a situation due to the aiming can be reduced to the maximum.
As shown in FIG. 1, the optical dot sight is comprised of an inner body tube adjusting knob 7 which is disposed on a top of a sight housing 2 of a cylindrical shape, a fixing grill 26 which is removably connected to an upper end of a rifle rear sight assembly on a lower portion of the sight housing 2 in a rail way, a protective window 10 which is disposed on a front end of the housing, a dot visual chart generator 8 which is disposed on a predetermined location of an upper end in the housing 2, and a reflector 9 which has a specific bending modulus and is disposed behind the protective window 10 in the housing 2.
The reflector 9 allows an observer's (user's) visual line to pass through the front end of the dot sight 1, while reflecting a virtual image of a dot visual chart of the dot visual chart generator 8 on the rear end. The observer (user) fires the gun if the virtual image of the dot visual chart of the dot visual chart generator 8 is consistent with a target, so that aiming can be easily achieved.
However, if a power switch is turned on, power of the dot visual chart generator is kept being turned on regardless of whether the dot sight is used or not. If the user does not turn off the power switch and leaves it turned on, there is a problem that a battery is discharged.
In particular, if the power switch is turned on, the lifespan of the battery may be reduced. Also, if the power switch is turned off in order to save the battery, it is difficult to rapidly respond to an emergent situation since the user should turn on the power switch prior to aiming at a target.